Gravity
by nothingsgonnagetintheway
Summary: No matter how many times he tried to walk away and move on, something always brought him back to Kendall. Kogan.
1. Chapter 1

**Um, this is gonna be my attempt at a chaptered story, I guess. It won't be too long, I suppose, because I'll get sidetracked (I was working on my Cargan drabble things and came up with this, ta da.) Hahah, also this is Kogan. Which is funny, because it's my second Kogan story and it's not even my favorite pairing, ahha. So, anyways, here you go. :)**

* * *

><p>Things were looking up for Logan Mitchell. Summer break had just started, his summer job at the library was going great and his parents were on vacation for three months backpacking through Europe. He didn't have to worry about them waking him up at six am before they left for work. He could sleep the day away and not even care.<p>

Logan's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his phone. Knowing alarm clocks never worked for him, setting his phone alarm to blare in his ear was the next best option.

"God damn it, stupid alarm," he said, on the verge of throwing his phone at the wall. "I turned you off, I know I did, you idiot. Oh god, I'm yelling at an inanimate object."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes before reaching over to the nightstand to grab his glasses. He picked up his phone and did his normal routine of checking his messages. A smile broke out across his face as he opened the text.

**From Kendall:  
>Did you fall asleep on me? You know I fall asleep first!<br>**  
>Logan chuckled at his friend's words. He quickly sent back a 'sorry' text, hoping Kendall wasn't with his boyfriend, Alex. Alex was the jealous type and had called Kendall out in front of Logan more than enough times. He knew of Logan's feelings, even if Kendall didn't.<p>

It was a known fact that Logan Mitchell was gay. He wasn't ashamed of who he was, but he didn't flaunt his sexuality either. But, a fact most people didn't know was how in love Logan was with Kendall. You see, it all started in 8th grade when Logan moved into the school district. Kendall was quick to befriend him, hockey being a common interest. Carlos and James knew Logan prior to this point because of the traveling hockey club that they all played together. Logan wouldn't say it was love at first sight, but it was damn near close. Now, they were seniors. The final year of the so-called "best days of your life."

Logan's phone rang again, the screen lighting up with Kendall's name flashing.

**From Kendall:  
>Lol, I'm just kidding Logie!<strong>

To Kendall:  
>Haha, I know you are. But I just can't help when I fall asleep. Are you busy today?<p>

From Kendall:  
>Yeah, Alex is taking me to dinner. Why?<p>

To Kendall:  
>Nevermind, it's not a big deal.<p>

Logan placed his phone into his iHome and chose the playlist that best fit his mood. The first song of the "I hate you" playlist came on. Don't get him wrong, Logan didn't hate Kendall. He hated Alex. He hated how Kendall made him feel. He hated that he couldn't be with Kendall. He hated that Kendall didn't love him.

"I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey, you might have him, but I always get the last word," Logan screamed the lyrics as he danced around his room, trying to get his emotions out.

As the fifth song finished, Logan was tired from his impromptu concert for his posters. He looked in the mirror and told himself, "one day, you'll get over him. Today is the day to start. Go get your closure."

Logan sighed and headed back to his bed and flopped face first onto the mattress. Maybe tomorrow he'll get his closure.

* * *

><p>Logan sat on the couch in the living room, lost in To Kill A Mockingbird. He read the book multiple times before, but it was something about feeling as if you were in Maycomb made Logan unable to put the book down. Reading was one of the few things that made him completely relax and feel better about the day. He loved curling up on the couch, nose stuck in a book, with his headphones playing in his ears. He turned the page, anxious to finish the chapter, when his phone started to ring.<p>

'Hey Logie, hey hey hey. Pick up. The James Diamond is calling you. Pick up your phone.'

Logan chuckled at the ringtone. James insisted on having his voice as the ringtone because his voice "is too perfect not to be heard all the time."

"Hey James, what do you want?" he said.

"Can't I call my best friend to just say hello?"

"No. You only call when you want something."

"Okay, I do admit. I want something. But I only wanted to hang out or whatever. No more moping."

Logan rolled his eyes, even though James couldn't see them. It was true, Logan had been moping for the past two days after he saw Kendall and Alex together at the store. Kendall wasn't "allowed" to talk to Logan, apparently. He texted Logan later that night apologizing profusely about how he was acting like a jerk.

"I'm not moping, James."

"You're reading that one book again, aren't you?"

"H-how did you know?" Logan stuttered out, his face immediately turning bright red.

"You're quite predictable Logan. You're listening to that playlist again, too."

"Okay, fine you win. I am. What did you want to do?"

"I don't know, anything that stops you from acting like a preteen girl," James laughed out.

"What? I am not a preteen girl," Logan scoffed. "There is nothing wrong with moping around the house."

"Never said you were, only that you were acting that way. Get dressed, we're going to a party."

Logan sunk into the chair. It wasn't that he didn't want to go to the party; he just wasn't comfortable at them. He'd rather stay at home, watching reruns of Saturday Night Live instead of watching kids get drunk.

"James, I really don't want to."

"Don't care, we're going. I'm picking you up in twenty minutes, so be ready." Logan heard the line go dead and sighed heavily. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Logan had never felt more out of place. He'd been to a party before, but not one of these. He felt hand on his shoulders and jumped around.<p>

"Logie!" Kendall shouted. "I didn't know you were gonna be here!"

"I didn't either," Logan laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "James dragged me here."

"Where'd he go?"

Logan looked around the large room searching for James. He spotted him across the room flirting with some girl.

"He's over there, of course. Left me as soon as we got here."

"Well, you can chill with me. Alex-" Logan cringed at the name, but shook it off before Kendall could question it. "-is grounded so he couldn't come with me. Carlos is around here somewhere."

"Being reckless of course." As soon as the words left Logan's mouth, a battle cry was heard out the window. They both turned to look towards the pool as a helmet-clad boy was free falling towards the pool. "And my point is proven."

"Hey, you want something to drink?"

"Kendall, you know I don't drink," Logan laughed.

"Come on, Logie. You're a senior now. Just once," Kendall looked down at Logan with those puppy-dog eyes. "For me?"

"Fine, get me something that's not gross." Kendall padded off towards the fridge. Logan took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

_'Why am I doing this?'_ Logan thought. _'This is a terrible idea.'_

"Here you go Loges," Kendall said handing Logan the drink and a shot. "I'm glad I'm here to see you go crazy for once. To tonight and for the best senior year ever." They clinked their glasses before downing the shot. Logan felt the burn and lost his footing a bit. Yeah, it definitely was gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p>Two hours, seven drinks and ten shots later, Logan was completely gone. Kendall wasn't far behind either.<p>

"Logieeee," Kendall slurred. "Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Logan giggled like a 14-year-old girl before replying, "I don't want just anyone. I have eyes for someone else."

"Whooooo? Heh, I sound like an owl."

"I can't tell you that," Logan said.

"Please, Logie? Tell me?"

Maybe it was a surge of confidence or maybe it was the alcohol clouding his brain, but what Logan Mitchell did next was something he never thought he would do. Logan placed one knee on each side of Kendall's legs and pressed his mouth against the blonde's. Their lips began moving in sync and it was everything Logan had ever thought it would be. After a few minutes, Logan pulled back and stared into the green eyes he grew to love.

"Oh my god, I'm so-" Logan spoke softly, his mind becoming clear.

"I just, oh my god, shit, Alex," Kendall's breathing became labored and couldn't believe what happened. Logan jumped off Kendall's lap and ran towards the door shouting James' name over and over. James heard his name being called and ran to Logan.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

"I need, we need to go right now. James please," Logan said in panic. James saw the fear in his eyes and saw that he was about to cry. "James, I need to go home."

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

Kendall was pushing past the crowds of people searching for the boy that ran off. He began to shout Logan's name, hoping to get to the boy so they could talk it over. He saw Logan talking to James and his heart broke. Never in their years of friendship had he seen Logan so scared, so heartbroken.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled. Logan turned to face him before he rushed out the door and left Kendall to his thoughts.

"Fucking shit," Kendall sighed. He sat down in the nearest chair with his head in his hands. "What did I just do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know the end kinda sucked. But for what I have next, it fits. And the only reason I chose Logan to be reading To Kill A Mockingbird is because it's my favorite book, aha. Um, I'm terrible at these author note things. So, let me know what you thought? :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so there's A LOT of dialogue in this chapter, but I suppose it's needed. Well, I mean it makes sense to me why it's needed. And, I'm trying to not make this as cliché as possible, so we'll see how that goes. Oh, and THANK YOU to all those who reviewed, favorited and put this on the alert thing. It makes me smile! :) Now, on with it. **

* * *

><p>It had been three days. Three days since what James had dubbed "kissgate." James thought he had become some sort of detective, trying to figure out every angle of what happened.<p>

"Now Logie, did he seem to enjoy this?"

"James," Logan sighed. "Enough. It's over. I'm not going to talk about it anymore. It's obvious I ruined everything we had between us. He won't talk to me."

"Wait, you two haven't talked?"

Logan shook his head and fell back onto his bed. _How could I have been so stupid?_A shrill ringing broke Logan out of his thoughts. James head was face down towards his phone, his fingers typing away.

"That was Kendall. He asked me to hang out."

"Oh," was all Logan could reply.

"I'll call you when I'm done, see if I can find anything out on why he's being a dick."

Logan sighed and flipped on the TV and hoped for something to be on to take his mind off Kendall. But, nothing would work. He couldn't forget about what had happened. He only hoped Kendall couldn't either.

* * *

><p>"Kendall Knight," James shouted as he entered the house. "You better have a damn good reason to why you're not talking to Logan."<p>

He stomped up the stairs towards Kendall's room. After the incident, James felt bad for Logan. But after seeing him in pain for the past few days, he wanted nothing more to punch Kendall square in the face. James reached the bedroom door, pushed it open and found a sight that could break anyone's heart. There Kendall was, hidden under a blanket in the center of his bed. The only light in the room came from the sliver of window not covered by curtains and a small light from underneath the blankets.

"Oh, Kendall," James whispered. He moved to the bed and heard sniffles.

"James, I screwed up." Kendall pulled the blanket over his head. "I really fucked up."

"I heard the story from Logan, now I want to hear it from you."

"I didn't know he was gonna kiss me. How would you react if your best friend did that? James, you know how I felt about him. And then this happens. Alex was the only way for me to forget about Logan. And now, everything's just fucked up."

"Why didn't you tell him then? Don't act like you didn't know how he felt. He was more than obvious."

"Because what if we would have broken up? I would lose him completely. I was going to tell him James, but he was with Stephen or Jon or whatever his name was."

"Really, Kendall? You two are basically inseparable. Both Carlos and I see it. We both want to knock you two upside the head. Have you told Alex?"

Kendall let out a deep sigh. He had only talked to Alex a few times since the whole fiasco went down. In actuality, he hadn't really thought about him.

"No. I can't just walk up to him and be like 'hey, Alex, you know that party I went to? I got drunk and made out with my best friend.' Yeah, that'll go over really well."

"I think you should just break up with him, so it's a win for everyone."

Kendall let out a half-hearted laugh. "You know I really care for him, James."

"But do you love him?" Kendall bit his lip and turned away from James. "Kendall, you can't keep pretending. You can't make yourself fall in love with someone. It just happens."

"Since when does slutty James Diamond know about love?"

"I'm not just a pretty face, asshole. Carlos and I are going to lunch, you wanna come with?"

"I guess. Mom's been trying to get me out of here for a few days, so she'll be happy to see it when she gets home."

An hour later, James and Kendall were sitting at a table at the local pizza place waiting for Carlos. Kendall was beginning to get antsy. He was debating in his head if he should just get up and walk out or yell at James, then walk out.

"James, is he coming? We've been here forever."

"Calm down," James said, eyeing the door. "They'll be here soon."

"_They'll be here soon?_ Who are they, James?"

James' eyes went wide. He gave Kendall a nervous chuckle. "I didn't say they. I said he."

Kendall was about two seconds from reaching across the table and strangling James. But, before he could, he heard Carlos' voice behind him. He turned around and saw Carlos and a shocked Logan, who looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Hey guys!" Carlos shouted as he made his way to the table. "Did you order yet?"

Carlos sat down next to James, forcing Logan and Kendall to sit together. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Nobody said anything until the waitress came five minutes later. In the five years they had all been friends, there had never been the awkwardness that there was now.

"So, Kendall," Carlos began. "How have you been? It seems like I haven't seen you since Saturd-ow! What was that for?" He said, turning towards James.

"Um, I've been okay." Kendall fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, it suddenly becoming more interesting than anything else.

"What about you, Logan? OW! What the fuck, James?" Carlos rubbed the back of his head where James had slapped him.

"Carlos, you are the worst right now," James said. "Guys, we just want things to be okay again."

"Why aren't things okay?" Carlos asked. "Oh, is this because of the kiss?"

"CARLOS!" All three of them yelled. All the color from Logan's face was gone.

"I'm gonna go. I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Logan, please don't," Kendall pleaded. Logan didn't want to look at his face, because he knew if anyone could make him stay, it would be Kendall. Logan shook his head and headed for the door. Once he got outside, he reached for his phone and opened a new message.

**To Kendall:  
>We need to talk, meet me at my house later. <strong>

Logan got into his car and broke down. He hated feeling this way. Boys weren't supposed to cry over things like this. This was why he never took a risk and went after Kendall. Their friendship was too important to him and now it was ruined. All over a stupid mistake. _Even if he ever did feel the same, he's with Alex. I'm always second best to Alex. _His phone vibrated in his hand and he blinked back the tears to read it.

**From Kendall:  
>Ok. Logie I'm sorry. I want things back the way they were<strong>

Logan stared at the last sentence, _I want things back the way they were. __Of course._ Logan started up his car and pulled out of the restaurant parking lot. When he reached his house, he rushed inside and fell onto the couch. From there, he thought of all the things he was going to say to Kendall. He knew it would be hard, but for his sake and Kendall's, it had to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here was chapter two. And next chapter, we will see the KendallLogan talk. Annnnd, I know these chapters are kinda short, but if I don't make them short, it'll go on forever because I tend to ramble. (If that's not obvious enough in my author notes. :)) So, lemme know what you think! :)**


End file.
